Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, at any location or time of day, using a wide variety of media devices. With the availability of reliable high-speed Internet connectivity, and advances in digital rights management, users can stream media content, on demand, from peer devices or remote media servers. For example, a connected media environment or platform allows a user to select which of several media devices should be used to play a particular media content, such as streaming a selected song to a particular audio speaker, or streaming a selected movie to a particular television.
With such availability, there is an interest in providing additional media content which can be tailored to particular users or environments. These are examples of the types of media environments in which embodiments of the invention can be used.